


Secrets

by GraySun



Series: DCU Slash [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑歷史，和The other secret為姊妹作，而且我現在看發現...這可以算是惡搞文耶（炸）。<br/>也是原本發在論壇，現在刪了轉存到AO3，論壇我應該是不會去了=))。</p><p>同性結婚提及，幾筆帶過性愛相關，但無詳細描寫，綠紅為獨立短篇，攻受不拆不逆。<br/>若能當成平行宇宙輕鬆觀看我會很感謝的，大概算是日常文，希望食用愉快=))。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意，他們不屬於我，只屬於DC及他們彼此。

Dick醒來時腰上放著一隻手，對方溫熱的吐息噴灑在他頸後──多麼一個美好的早晨，是吧？  
除去他還得思考該怎麼趕在回家前，向把臉埋在他頸項的男人解釋那某個午夜時分，他們不小心共同瞥見的畫面。  
那其實是一個如同往常的夜巡，除了Jason看見了某兩人激烈擁吻的畫面──他們名義上的父親和他某位總是爭鋒相對的同事，不過究竟該是「他們」還是「他」，這點還有待商榷。  
Dick的第一個感想是啊果然如此，但法律上的弟弟及實質上的戀人卻明顯受到了衝擊……別問他對方帶著頭罩是怎麼看出來的，總之他就是知道。  
光是想到要怎麼解釋這件事情和自己的平淡就覺得頭痛，他絕對擅長保守秘密及揭發秘密，卻極度不擅長在祕密被揭穿時解釋一切。  
說真的，有誰擅長呢？  
他那有名的父親也相當不善此道，因此他極度懷疑這場令人困擾的意外是那人精心策劃的。  
畢竟那可是Batman啊。  
實在難以相信他會如此不小心，在夜晚的屋頂讓自己兩個兒子看見他隱瞞了許久的真實，何況，若能由自己來解釋給Jason聽，之於他的確會輕鬆許多。  
思緒至此幾乎以不是懷疑了，Dick可以說是百分之百確定這就是他父親扔給他的另一個秘密任務。  
耳邊傳來一聲輕哼，打斷他的沉思。  
Dick側頭看見對方微微睜開眼睛。  
嘿。他輕輕的發出氣音，只見對方似乎還有些困乏地眨了眨眼，收緊他腰上那隻手。  
接著，Jasonc大手一翻一撈把Dick換了個方向，好方便他將臉埋入Dick後背，並且在再次睡過去之前，蹭了蹭那片有著不少傷痕卻讓他感到安心的肌膚。  
不吭聲的任由對方完成一連串動作，Dick忍不住彎起嘴角。  
比起半年前自己起床後，身邊只剩一片冷清的凌亂床單，對方此刻這種無意識的撒嬌舉動實在是一大進步。  
他默默在心底數了三十秒，果不其然後面的人深深吸了一口氣，放鬆壓在他身上的手臂肌肉繃起。  
「Umm......」  
「Morning，Little Wing。」  
Dick如此歡快地說道，陽光下他看著Jason睜開雙眼，眨了又眨慢慢凝聚焦距，那雙他心中最喜愛卻不曾告訴任何人的眼瞳倒映著自己。  
他看著Jason瞇起眼，用剛睡醒時更加沙啞的嗓音說：「別那樣叫我。」  
Dick不以為的笑了，一點都不把對方的抗議放在心上。  
「該起床了，不然我們會趕不上火車。」他看著Jason毫不客氣地翻了個白眼，繼續道：「而且，你的行李還沒準備好。」  
Jason對此的回應是將枕頭壓在自己臉上，好像這樣真能逃避現實。

 

\+ + + + +

 

一直到Dick從浴室盥洗後出來，Jason都還致力於把自己埋在枕頭裡。  
他感覺到床墊另一邊下陷，對方身上帶著清爽的薄荷氣息。  
「Oh，Come on。」  
Jason發誓Dick的聲音中絕對充滿笑意。  
而他自小到大都對這個人的嘲笑感到不悅，最初那大概只是青春期的叛逆作祟，但現在他卻可以很清楚的知道，自己只是不願意有任何被提醒自己比他更小的機會。  
可每當被Dick半帶寵溺的嘲弄時，他總覺得自己依舊只是那個小弟弟，而不是能把對方操到哭出來的男人。  
Jason側身，留了個後腦杓給對方。  
他感覺到一雙手碰觸上自己的頭髮，那動作相當輕柔，不過依然無法掩蓋對方喋喋不休令總是令他感到煩躁的事實──當然在某些時刻他並不介意對方發出更多聲音。  
「別忘記你答應Alfred的。更何況，你明明也很想見見Bruce不是嗎？」  
「喔，閉嘴。」  
有時候無知是種幸福。Jason對此簡直深有感觸。天殺的，為什麼要提起那個名字，他都盡量不去想到了！  
Jason痛恨自己似乎閉上眼，就能看見自己名義上曾經的監護人和某個穿著緊身衣的男人吻在一起，那可是前幾個晚上，在他才答應要回去吃頓晚飯沒多久，就新鮮著、剛出爐的記憶。  
是就算身邊的男人和他每晚都有場熱火朝天的性愛，而他幾乎要把自己揉進對方身體似的操著那緊緻小穴，也依然無法輕易抹滅的那種記憶。  
在震驚過後仔細回想起來，那兩個人似乎的確親密過於一般男人的友誼關係，那個世界最佳搭檔的稱號根本就是在暗示些什麼吧！  
他曾經試探的探問過Dick，但他似乎一點都不想說，又或者是不知道該怎麼說，每當提到這個話題幾乎是必定他們兩人會在彼此的性高潮中不了了之，老套的逃避方式，但Jason必須承認的確相當有效。  
「嗯哼，你昨晚可不是這樣說的。」  
就在他腦海中閃現那張高潮時無比誘人的臉，那臉的主人也正巧如此回應。Jason才不管對方有沒有那個意思，總之聽在他耳裡，那就是一種邀請。  
「……你昨晚也沒有時間說這些廢話。」  
他探手一抓一扯將彎腰站在床邊的男人拉回身下。  
「OK、冷靜點，你真的得快點下床，有鑑於我們快趕不上火車了。」  
Jason不是那麼滿意對方擋在自己胸口的手掌，但這份距離依然足夠近到他們鼻息交融。  
他伸長頸項，遵從自己內心所願的吻上對方唇瓣，在舌頭慢慢侵入那柔軟口腔深處，盡情品嘗對方帶著薄荷清香的氣息的同時，他也悄悄掀起對方T-shirt下擺，探手揉弄著對方經過一晚後依然敏感挺立的乳頭。  
不過幾分鐘，Dick的雙手就改推為抱，喘息著和他相互撫摸碰觸。  
而Dick在陷入情慾前只想著，幸好自己有多訂一班晚了三個小時的火車，不然等他們真上了火車一路站到目的地，他可就真有罪受了。  
──喔，他還得打電話給Tim告知會晚點到才行。

 

\+ + + + +

 

Tim剛剛解決完一份報告，他看看手錶，離他兩個哥哥抵達，似乎還要頗長一段時間，基於剛剛他收到了一封不意外的簡訊。  
他正想放鬆身子靠上背後的軟椅，就感覺自己騰空而起。  
Tim閉上眼睛，真正放鬆心神的讓自己陷入那溫暖的懷抱中。  
他被輕柔的帶上床鋪，一雙手還環繞在他腹前交握。  
「我並沒有打算上床睡覺。」  
「我知道。」  
Conner低低笑了起來。  
「我只是想感受一下在床上和戀人消磨假日午後的感覺。」  
Tim對此充滿浪漫情懷的發言的回應是噗哧一笑。  
「嘿，我是認真的。」  
「正因為你是認真的，才更加好笑啊。」  
他在對方懷中轉了個身子，伸出食指戳戳對方一點都不柔軟的臉頰。  
他們已經有兩天沒見，對於正陷入熱戀的情人來說，一個鐘頭的分離都嫌多，更何況是兩天呢？  
「嗚，我想我是真的挺想你的，Conner。」  
意料之中的，Tim得到一個輕柔的吻。  
嘴唇倒是挺柔軟的。他想。Tim知道自己大概是對方第一個戀人。  
從他把Superboy──Conner帶出那間實驗室開始，他就下意識地把這個「人」當作自己的責任。  
不知不覺間他似乎就給了對方過多的關注，等他意識到這是個錯誤時，Conner早就相當依賴他了。  
Tim曾經嘗試著拉開距離－－說直白點，他不想繼續當個保父，成天提心吊膽某個小孩會不會闖出什麼禍來，在對方的心智年齡其實並非他出生時間那樣小，Tim也是早就知道的。  
於是在Conner得到他另一半基因來源的承認，得到Kon這個名字後，他就開始強迫自己停止關注對方的一舉一動。  
結果，他得到一個想都沒想過的告白－－喔，說起那告白可真是場災難，因為他現任監護人就在不遠處，Tim覺得對方沒有拿出氪石來把Conner揍飛，只是單純的釋放出低氣壓，簡直就是個奇蹟。  
直到第二天偶然碰見臉上有著不明顯瘀青的Superman，Tim才恍然大悟原來他只是把怒火都發洩在另一個成年人身上了。  
那輕淺的一吻結束，Tim瞇著眼睛享受Conner在他背後輕輕撫弄著的手心，以及兩人互相摩娑著的唇瓣。  
在這樣難得的溫存中，他真的漸漸睡過去了。

 

\+ + + + +

 

「你竟然沒叫醒我！」  
Conner無辜的看著自己懷中睡得頭髮凌亂的男人。  
「喔、真該死，快起來！」  
「我可以帶你飛過去。」  
「然後呢？你再一手拎一個飛回來？加上我哥哥總共有三個人！」  
Tim咬牙切齒的回應。他討厭遲到，無論原因是什麼。  
Conner縮起肩膀，他單純覺得Tim需要休息，看看那眼下的黑眼圈還不夠嚇人嗎？  
他看著Tim脫下居家服，Conner為那只出現在自己眼前數秒的裸露身軀恍了神，他下意識就用Ｘ視線去看對方換上另外一套外出用休閒服的身軀。  
「你也該先回去了。」  
Tim並未得到任何回應，他狐疑地側頭去看自己那個還賴在他單人床上的男朋友。  
「……Conner Kent，停止用Ｘ視線掃瞄我。」  
「我沒有！」  
Conner這句話說得可真誠了，但如果Tim真能相信他，也就未免太對不起他的智商了。  
腦中思考了三秒，Tim決定不這個問題上糾結，反正Conner也不是第一次偷開X視線偷看自己了。  
Tim到希望對方真有勇氣去執行下一步──脫光彼此的衣服互相碰觸……  
更加深入的行為，那大概還需要一段不短的時間──處男嘛，Tim自我安慰著。  
「你知道今天晚上Bruce邀請了Clark來用餐，你就算要出現也是得和他憶起從大門走進來，而不是從我的房間走進我們家大廳。」  
若Conner真這樣做，那這頓飯大概也是不用吃了。  
「……我們到底為什麼不告訴他呢？」  
「Conner！」  
Tim臉上的笑容收斂了。  
「你知道我一直都不介意你說出來，我是真的不懂你究竟介意什麼……」  
「我們討論過這個，而你也同意我的決定了。」Tim頓了頓。「晚上見。」  
他拉開門，而身後的人不依不撓的追了上來。  
Tim開口想告訴對方別鬧了，但一句話卻鯁在喉中出不來，他錯愕地看著他兩個哥哥站在走廊那端，十指交握著。  
「Tim？」  
Conner狐疑地叫道，而Tim看著Jason和Dick同時轉過來的目光，第一次認真考慮是不是應該早點甩了這個第一個、大概也是最後一個男友。

 

\+ + + + +

 

Wayne家偌大的起居室裡難得的同時坐著這三個人，沉默蔓延在空氣中。  
在Damian出現前，除了Dick要解釋自己和Jason現在的關係之外，Tim也煩惱著該怎麼解釋Conner為什麼會出現在自己房裡。  
那陣沉默簡直比夜晚的罪犯還要令人頭痛。  
「……你們在幹什麼？」  
Damian脖頸上掛著一條浴巾，他狐疑的看著自己那群沒有血緣關係的哥哥們正在大眼瞪小眼。  
「Dami！」  
聽見他的嗓音，Dick笑開了臉，起身朝他走去，張開雙臂就是一個擁抱。  
Damian完全可以避開那樣的熱情。  
但他只是彆扭的站在那，粗著嗓子吼叫熱死了放開我，他卻也不是真的想掙開懷抱。  
在Damian這個年紀，是打死也不會承認自己想念某人。  
Jason則瞇著眼睛看著眼前堪稱和樂融融的一幕，他一直都不是很喜歡那個小鬼，更別提Dick對Damian的上心程度簡直就是火上加油。  
敢和我搶男人。Jason簡直不能有更充分的理由討厭這個小孩了。  
他選擇性忽略了對方生理年齡還是個孩子的事實。  
Tim則為此變故鬆了口氣，終於不用再和兩個兄長相看無語，無論改變這個現況的人是不是個曾經多次想刺殺他的小鬼，他都會覺得相當感激的。  
好不容易Dick抱夠了，他拉著Damian回到沙發邊。  
他用眼神示意Jason坐到對面Tim身邊去，而Jason的回應則是一個挑眉，繼續霸佔著沙發另一邊。  
Dick無奈的聳聳肩，他坐回原位拍拍自己空著的大腿。  
「你敢！」  
Jason湊到他耳邊低喝。  
而Dick斜睨他一眼，眼神中充分顯示著：有什麼好不敢的？  
於是氣氛在一瞬間又變得詭異了起來，好在Damian似乎受夠了這種情況繼續下去，他挪動自己的步伐坐到對面沙發。  
「So，你們到底在幹什麼？」  
「……」  
回應他的又是一陣堪稱詭譎的沉默。  
Jason是本就懶得理他，Dick和Tim則是在用眼神進行交流──  
你跟他說過了嗎？  
怎麼可能！他還只是個孩子！  
Tim看著Dick瞪大眼睛，他有預感對方若是現在開口說話，大概就會這麼說。拜託，到底誰還會把他當成一個孩子。  
這不是重點，你覺得該跟他說嗎？  
……不。  
Dick收回視線，對Damian笑得那叫一個和藹可親。  
「沒什麼，你要不要。」  
「……你真的覺得我有這麼好騙？」  
「當然不。」Dick停了一下。「但，Dami這是大人的事情，你懂？」  
喔、大人。Damian努了努嘴。身邊不過自己高了幾吋、多活了幾年的人總是喜歡拿這句話搪塞自己。  
「少這樣敷衍我，你要是不說我可以自己查。」  
這可是十足十的威脅了。  
「臭小鬼，意思是叫你別管你聽不懂？」  
Dick笑容一僵，他在對面看不到的角度捏了捏對方橫在他身後的手心，示意他閉嘴。  
「你找死嗎？Jason Todd！」  
「哼。」  
情人在手心安撫似的搔弄讓他收回脫口耳出的惡言惡語，只是哼了一聲。以眼神瞪著斜前方坐在沙發上的少年，而Damian也不甘示弱地回瞪。  
這一大一小，頗有就這麼互瞪到天荒地老氣勢。  
Dick光安撫身邊男人的情緒就有些吃力了，更別提去安撫Damian了。  
他就不懂Jason怎麼突然爆炸似的發起火。  
畢竟，他怎麼樣也猜不著這個總是在他面前，露出一臉蠻不在乎的男人是在吃Damian的醋。  
至於Tim？他只祈禱著戰火不要燒到他身上。  
「一切都還好吧，少爺們？」  
伴隨小甜餅香氣出現的這句話，讓Tim再次深深感受到Alfred是無價的。  
Jason和Damian幾乎是心不甘情不願地收回對彼此的瞪視，異口同聲的回應什麼事都沒有。  
再說一次。  
Tim和Dick邊咬著口中的小甜餅，邊交換了一個眼神。  
Alfred是無價的。

 

\+ + + + +

 

Tim有些忐忑不安。  
他看著坐在Bruce身邊的Clark，總覺得今晚的這頓飯是別有居心。  
喔、或許他和Conner的事情早就暴露了，他父親早就知道自己並沒有如同當初說的那樣拒絕Conner的告白。  
為此他每吃一口飯都小心翼翼，深怕自己一不小心就噎死在餐桌前。  
可他怎麼都猜不到Bruce竟是打算出櫃。  
喔，我早該猜到。  
看看這陣仗，自家同一戶名下的人幾乎都到齊了，再加上Clark和他法律上剛簽認的兒子，這怎麼看都像是要搞多元成家你說是吧。  
我早該猜到。  
這樣一來坐在他斜前方的秘密男友大概就不會狼狽的嗆咳，一丁點都沒有氪興人血統該有的樣子。  
他給了對方一個關心的眼神，但Conner還忙著沉浸在原來Gay這基因會遺傳的震懾中，根本沒注意到。  
Tim注意過自家父親和聯盟主席這些天來的氛圍確實是說不出的奇怪。  
他做過一些猜測，卻壓根沒聯想到這上頭來。  
畢竟那可是Bruce Wayne！Gotham最著名的Play boy！走到哪裡都不缺女人的億萬富翁！  
就算他平常在黑漆漆的面具之下裝得如何冷酷無情，Tim可是在自己情竇初開時撞見對方赤身裸體和女人在床上糾纏的畫面！至於那帶給他怎麼樣的衝擊就先不談了，他只想說晚上大人的房間，很危險。  
他不知道Dick是裝的，還是真的面露驚訝，畢竟這個大哥一直都是比看上去更加靠譜，Tim一點都不相信對方對此事毫無頭緒。  
再看看Jason似乎也不是太驚訝，情商遲鈍如他二哥怎麼可能會比Dick更敏銳呢？肯定Dick有給他做過心理建設，否則現在他大概就會和Damian抽刀一樣同時掏槍了，而不只是臉色不愉的看著笑得一臉人畜無害Clark。  
「放開你的手！外星人！」  
「Damian。」  
「父親……」  
「坐下。」  
Tim看著他即將邁入青春期的弟弟面上肌肉明顯的抽搐，最後依然忿忿地坐回椅子上。  
「別裝的像是你第一天知道，Dick。」  
Bruce抽回和Clark交握的手，隻在下巴。  
「你和Jason的事情，我也知道一段時間了。」  
他眼瞳轉向另一個兒子。  
和他四目相交的Tim有相當不好的預感。  
「你和Conner我也觀察一段時間了。」  
「咳、咳……」  
可憐的Conner大概從未一天之內被自己的口水嗆到這麼多次。  
「……OK。」  
Dick收回裝著驚訝的眼神，他喝了口水潤潤嗓子。  
「既然這些秘密大家都心知肚明，那現在戳破又是為了什麼？」  
嗯，嚴格說起來並不是大家。  
看看他小弟弟那充滿打擊的神情，這可是相當新鮮，但他覺得等這陣打擊過後大概就是一場小型颶風橫掃，所以還是少見為妙。  
「Bruce和我打算要結婚。」  
投下巨型炸彈的並不是Bruce，而是始終安靜坐在一旁的Clark。  
「……Superman and Batman？」  
「No。」  
「Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent。」  
他父親雲淡風輕的接話。就好像只是在告知，他明天要去Watch Tower值班，而夜巡他會晚點到似的。

 

\+ + + + +

 

「辛苦了。」  
Bruce靠在沙發椅背，半閉著眼，享受著另一個人力度適中的按摩。  
「別笑得像個傻子。」  
「嘿，我才沒有。」  
到底誰才是有X視線的人啊。  
「我不需要看也知道你會笑的像個傻子。」  
「喔？那三十分鐘前說要和這個傻子結婚的人，是誰？」  
「……我。」  
Bruce睜開眼，他抬手壓下身後男人的頭顱，熱切的吻上對方。  
很快的，氪星人的特殊體能佔了上風，Bruce氣喘吁吁地抽出舌頭，而Clark兀自以唇瓣輕觸著他微張的口唇。  
「……謝謝你。」  
「什麼？」  
「你沒有把戒指扔在我臉上。」  
「第一次我收下了，沒道理第二次我反而扔回你臉上。」  
「那不一樣！」  
「哪裡？第一次你沒單膝下跪嗎？」  
想起對方那天跪在自己面前，仰望著自己的情景，Bruce不知為何就有些克制不了自己的唇角。  
他不喜歡自己情緒如此輕易被影響，但他在試著習慣。  
「Bruce！」  
「我就在你眼前，你大可不必叫這麼大聲。」  
對方在他肩頭按壓的手倏地環繞住他頸項，他感覺Clark和他另一個稱號不相符的柔軟髮絲蹭在頰旁。  
「你願意對Dick他們講出我們之間的關係。」  
隨著Clark的聲音響起，Bruce感覺到自己該處體毛被溫熱的氣息噴灑而過，那讓他有些不能自己的緊繃了下腹。  
「既然都談到結婚上了，和他們坦承是遲早會發生的事。」  
「我知道……」  
儘管知道，卻依然心懷感激，上天讓自己擁有這樣一個戀人。  
他剛強卻又柔軟，堅強卻又脆弱，只是個人類，卻比他遇過的任何生物都強悍，Clark 知道無論自己哪個身分，也都被對方的任何一個身分吸引，無論是帶著怎麼樣的面具－－Batman或Bruce Wayne──這個男人都迷人又危險。  
而這樣的人願意和他戴著同一對戒指，對全世界的人說他們屬於彼此，這是何其幸運的事啊？  
「Damian似乎很不能接受。」  
「喔，我並不意外。」  
Bruce翻了個身，改為壓在對方身上面對面的看著他。  
「他只是需要時間去適應。」  
「適應他爸要嫁給一個男人嗎？」  
「正確來說，是你嫁給我。」  
「實際上，難道不是你嫁給我嗎？」  
Clark覆蓋上身上人柔軟的臀部揉捏著。  
「Try me。」  
Bruce對他扯出一個挑逗十足的笑靨。  
很快的，房間內就縈繞著令人臉紅心跳的喘息和低吟。  
他們還有很多問題要解決，如何得到Damian的認同，以什麼樣的名義邀請聯盟夥伴，要怎麼面對媒體八卦雜誌的訪問……類似這樣的問題不勝枚舉。  
但春宵一刻值千金，誰又會傻得浪費時間去煩惱這些事情呢？

時光是把刀，刀刀催人老。  
很多時候，擁有時間去感受身邊珍愛的人的溫度，就是一件足夠奢侈的事情了。

 

END


End file.
